motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Story The following takes place between 10:00pm-11:00pm 10:00pm Juliet looked scared. The man shot store-owner Sam Dustin dead. Who are you? asked Juliet. David Russell is my name. Look is it’s in the store said David. What is in the store said a young woman named Carmen Delvoff. No, woman, we won’t tell. Police! said Carmen. We’re Lindsay and Laura Decker. Come out the store now said Laura. Why, we only have to steal something said David. 10:07pm Juliet was a part on the Island, while another part not on the Island. Juliet saw that Ben was held hostage. Juliet was taking her gun and did held Raymond hostage. Andrew Willord was coming to Raymond. Oh my… said Andrew. 10:11pm Jack, we have to find Sayid before it’s too late said Michael. Sayid and Desmond were at the barracks. If I say shoot, then you shoot said Sayid. Flashback: Sayid Ranjina Hamir said Sayid. She has a nuclear bomb said said Sayid. Sayid was in the office. Nothing found Sayid, well then I have a possible connection for you said Nigel Polak. There are people held hostage in a store. They are looking for something. One name: David Russell. The famous David Russell? asked Sayid. Why should rob a store? asked Sayid. Good question. Sayid was looking in the store. He saw a few people. Juliet looked in the store and saw at the other side…Sayid. Juliet looked strange and begun to run to Sayid. I know you said Juliet. I know you to said Sayid. 10:19pm We can have a deal said Andrew. I can give you important information said Andrew. About Widmore? asked Juliet. Yes, he’s…Juliet shot first Raymond and then Andrew dead. You saved my life said Ben. Juliet felt on the ground. Juliet! Juliet! said Ben. I’m going to save you said Ben. 10:23pm David did take Juliet and opened a door for her. She was attacked much times by David Russell. She’s bleeding on her face. I know that woman said Sayid. Her name is Juliet. Juliet looked in the room and found a gun. A guard was coming and Juliet shot him dead. 2 other guards were coming and also they were killed by Juliet. Juliet walked on the stairs and did kill David Russell. A few minutes later was Sayid talking to Juliet. I know you from an Island said Sayid. I recognized you to said Juliet. I have work to do said Sayid, but I need go. 10:31pm Lindsay was smoking a cigarette. Juliet looked happy. Do you want one to? asked Lindsay. No said Juliet. Nobody likes me said Lindsay. Why? asked Juliet. Because I’m ugly said Lindsay. I’ve you were ugly, they would call you “The Smoke Monster” said Juliet. Lindsay and Juliet were laughing. The Others were free because Desmond and Sayid, but they were already gone. Desmond and Sayid did find the Tempest. We have a place to hide said Sayid. Juliet was going back to Rachel’s house. Still nothing said Juliet. Karen was coming again. You don’t give it up, would you? asked Karen with sarcasm. She’s my only family left. She has no children said Juliet. 10:45pm Jack was still searching. Where is Sayid? asked Jack. I don’t know said Shannon. Walt was sleeping. We should being quiet said Boone. 10:59pm Juliet was walking through Miami and was at an airport. A big car was seen and Juliet saw that it was a nuclear bomb. You saw it said Ranjina. You’re going with us in the plane said Ranjina. 11:00pm Trivia *This episode is called Stuck in Time. *This marks the first appearance of Ranjina Hamir. Category:Season 1 Episodes